Perdida
by nuyen236
Summary: Natsu ha muerto, y todo el gremio siente su perdida. Pero un nuevo enemigo asciende amenazando la misma existencia de Fairy Tail, ahora todos deben unirse para parar esta amenaza, aunque el saber quien es esa amenaza, deje un agujero en su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es mi primera fanfiction de Fairy Tail, pues no es técnicamente mi primera historia, pues tengo una de Star Wars Rebels que aun continuo escribiendo, la única diferencia de esta es que esta que estas leyendo ahora es de Fairy Tail, y honestamente espero no serla única que escriba fanfiction de Fairy Tail en español. O sino tendría que escribirla en inglés, Así que si escribes fanfiction en español sobre este gran anime como yo, por favor haz un review. No me quiero sentir forever alone.**

 **Fairy Tail no es de mi pertenencia ni tengo ningún derecho sobre el manga ni el anime, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Pérdida 

Capítulo 1:

Una brisa primaveral atravesaba una verde pradera, que acababa de serlo que era un campo de batalla entre hechiceros. Lo que hacía ver al paisaje como algo parte de un supuesto día perfecto, pero para el joven dragon slayer de cabello rosado no lo era.

Pues el ahora estaba en el piso, herido mortalmente en el pecho, y ahora su sangre manchaba el pasto a su alrededor, además de que solo podía ver imágenes borrosas de toda su vida, mientras sentía que su vida se desprendía de su cuerpo, pero unos murmureos lo mantenían en el lugar donde ahora estaba. Muriéndose. Veía lo que era Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster (¿Así se escribe verdad?) y su amiga Lucy. Wendy , Happy y Charle no estaban presentes, pero Natsu lo prefería de esa manera. Pues Tartaros había vuelto, nadie se explica como, pero su meta no era destruir la magia, sino uno que permanecía desconocido a todos, tal vez incluso para los miembros de ese gremio oscuro.

-¡Natsu!- gritaba Lucy desesperadamente a joven de cabello rosado, quien estaba respirando suavemente con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras sus amigos ahí presentes lloraban intensamente ante su imparable muerte.

-Chicos…- dijo el dragon slayer agarrando la mano de su amiga rubia. –Siempre estarán en mi corazón , y no importa que siempre contarán conmigo, pues todos somos de Fairy Tail, somos familia.- terminó de decir el dragon slayer mientras sus ojos se apagaban y su vida se desvanecía así como su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo en el aire, dejando solamente una mancha de sangre seca en el suelo donde solía estar su amigo. Mientras que los demás lloraban desconsoladamente sin saber como le dirían a todos en el gremio, la triste noticia que cargaban.

Regresaban los 3 magos tristes al gremio, sin saber que iban a decirle a sus compañeros.

-¡Erza, Grey y Lucy!-gritó Romeo corriendo hacia ellos, pero al verlo Lucy se tiró en lagrimas y Grey la consoló, aunque el era el que más triste se sentía así como culpable.

-Romeo, ocupo que reúnas a todos en el gremio, en especial al maestro Makarov, realmente necesitamos decirles algo urgente e importante.- ordenó tristemente la pelirroja al joven mago de fuego, quien asintió y salió corriendo.

Romeo no tardó mucho en hacer lo que le fue solicitado, y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en el aula principal del gremio, pero todos se sentían confundidos. Hasta que Erza se paró sobre una mesa, y tristemente empezó a hablar. –Todos consideramos a cada miembro como familia, pues hoy hemos perdido a un miembro, y este es…Natsu.- De repente todos se silenciaron y se sentía la tremenda tristeza en el corazón de todos.

Pues así Fairy Tail perdió a si querido dragon slayer.

3 meses después:

Happy parecía ser el más afectado con la muerte de Natsu, y como no tenía nadie con quien vivir, se mudó a la casa de Lucy, donde ya no hacía bromas ni era su usual feliz personalidad que hacía bromas pesadas ni reía. Ahora era un gato azul deprimido que casi nunca hablaba, sonreía poco y la mayoría de las veces era falsamente o levemente. Y esto preocupaba a Lucy, por lo que ella trataba de no mostrar su pena al pequeño Exceed, ya que trataba de seguir adelante, pero la muerte de su compañero dejó una tremenda marca en su corazón, así como lo hizo en todo el gremio.

En ese momento Happy estaba dormido sobre la cama, lo que traía recuerdos a la cabeza de Lucy. Acerca de Natsu, el como se metía a su casa sin permiso e invadiendo su privacidad, pero luego recordó el ultimo suspiro de este, y el como sus ojos normalmente llenos de alegría y ganas de mejorar se veían vacíos, mientras se les iba la vida, y perdían a su gran amigo, a quien extrañaría profundamente. Una lagrima salió del ojo de Lucy.

-Natsu…te extraño demasiado.- Lucy se paró y dejó una nota al lado de la cama donde ahora estaba Happy, y se dirigió al gremio, tal vez debería conseguir trabajo con algún miembro de ahí, pues necesitaba pagar la renta, y aún era temprano, apenas eran las 12 del día.

Lucy llegó al gremio solo para sentir un aura pesada y estresada. Donde vió al maestro Makarov en el escenario con un micrófono y estaba a punto de dar un mensaje.

-Hola lu.- dijo Levy de repente sorprendiendo a la maga celestial.

-¡Ah hola! Levy. Me asustaste.- rió levemente Lucy. -¿Sabes que esta pasando?-

-El maestro nos quiere informar algo.- respondió Levy. -¿Cómo sigues por lo que pasó hace 3 meses?-

-Me siento triste, pero va mejorando poco a poco, quienes me preocupan son Erza, y Grey, pero en especial Happy.- replicó tristemente Lucy, obteniendo la lástima de Levy. –Ya va a hablar el maestro.-

-Buenas chicos, hoy les vengo informar acerca de una nueva amenaza que prácticamente afecta a todo el gremio, y una nueva amenaza que nadie aún no comprende, pero es una persona en especifico. Y para esto organizé un equipo que vaya a hacerse cargo de este mago o lo que sea.- explicó Makarov. –Y las personas participes en la misión que ahora pondré son:

Erza Scarlet

Grey Fullbuster

Lucy Hearfilia

Wendy Marvell

Y los exceeds que forman parte de este equipo.-

-Veo que ahora tengo una misión clase S, hace tiempo que no iba en una.- comentó Erza a espalda de Lucy, ahora la pelirroja tenía el cabello levemente más corto, pero no lo suficiente para ser un cambio drástico en su físico.-Nos vemos en una hora en la estación.-

-Qué cortante.- comentó Grey apareciendo al lado de Lucy asustándola también. –Vamos de una vez, Wendy esta al lado tuyo.- Lucy volteó a su izquierda y efectivamente vio a Wendy al lado de ella.

Y así todos salieron del gremio, con las bendiciones de todos sus miembros con ellos, para que pudieran llevar a cabo la misión.

2 horas después

El equipo estaba frente a la mente maestra tras los ataques contra miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes ahora estaban hospitalizados en la enfermería. Esta figura parecía por sus habilidades y su fuerza así como velocidad era un demonio. Grey creía ser el adecuado para tratar con el, pues el mago de hielo después de enfrentarse a Tartaros se convirtió en un Devil Slayer, pero nunca esperó que este fuera tan fuerte y peligroso. Y aún no sabían su identidad, y eso a lo que realmente querían llegar, pues con tan solo conocer su rostro, podrían liberar el enojo que resentían, pues el hombre al que se enfrentaban era una persona sádica y malvada, lo que les hacía preguntarse si este era siquiera humano.

 _-Vaya,vaya.- empezó a hablar la figura encapuchada mostrando una sonrisa sádica.- Fairy Tail esta enojado, mi maestro estará impresionado, u orgulloso de que he llamado finalmente su atención.-_

 _-¡Has dañado a nuestros amigos!- gritó Grey con furia en su corazón. –Vamos a derrotarte, pues hemos descubierto tu plan.-_

 _-¡Grey, espera!- gritó Wendy desesperadamente._

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Piensa Grey, ¿Por qué se habrá revelado tan pronto este enemigo?- preguntó teóricamente Erza._

 _Grey asintió mientras Lucy analizaba la situación con ambos Exceeds en sus brazos, pero notó que Happy estaba recuperando la consciencia._

 _-Esta persona es un monstruo.- afirmó Happy, cazó a nuestros amigos y los lastimó al punto decasi morir solo para llamar nuestra atención, quien sabe que más planeara._

-Te detendremos.- Dijo el grupo al unisono, pero el hombre frente a ellos empezó a reir de nuevo.

-¿Tal como detuvieron a Grey hace tres meses? ¿Al precio de qué vida será esta vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –Me interesa saber, pues me enteré de que tu mismo, asesinaste a sangre fría.- continuó riéndose. – A tu supuesto mejor amigo, porque no pudiste controlar tus poderes que estaban bajo un hechizo.-

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Erza impresionada. –Solo nosotros sabíamos acerca de eso.-

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- gritó Wendy. - ¡Grey!-

De repente Grey lanzó un rayo de hielo hacia la figura encapuchada en negro, quien solo observaba al rayo venir con una sonrisa, cuando de repente agarró aire, y dijo unas palabras que nunca esperaban que volverían a oír.

El rayo de hielo fue obstruido por un fuego enorme, y al final se revelaba a la figura descapuchada, revelando el rostro de un ex dragon slayer. Natsu, estaba vivo, y frente a ellos, todos sacaba lagrimas, no sabían si de alegría o de tristeza, pues Natsu no parecía ser el mismo que solía ser.

-Natsu, eres tu.- dijo Happy volando hacia su "padre", pero este lo miró con indiferencia, y parecía que lo iba a atacar por lo que Lucy reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó al gato azul con su latigo antes de que una bola de fuego lo convirtiera en escarcha.

-¿Natsu qué haces?- preguntó Lucy llorando.

-Natsu ya no existe.- contestó el chico de cabello rosado, dando una mirada psicótica con la sombra bajo sus ojos que antes no tenía. –Mi nombre ahora es E.N.D.-

 **Bueno, aprovecho para incluir a Natsu como E.N.D. pues ya es oficial en el manga, desde hace poco tiempo, y estoy emocionada por ver como reaccionan los demás, claro que no será como en este fanfic, pero eso no quita mi emoción, en especial porque viene la segunda peli de Fairy Tail, ya que Hiro Mashima estableció que tendría la revelación más grande.**

 **Bye, Nuyen 236**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supongo que si me apuré demasiado en el capítulo anterior, por lo que haré este capítulo menos apurado, y empezando desde la misión pasada y porque el enemigo era sádico etc etc, bueno a empezar con fairy tail, jejejej, aunque aun sigo emocionada porque finalmente empezó la saga tártaros, siii, jejej**

 **Bueno, ya tengo que empezar:**

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tenía este sentimiento en el centro de su pecho? ¿Y lágrimas que salían sin cesar en un llanto eterno que cubría su rostro? La tristeza le hacía difícil tomar respiros y le causaba un hipo meramente insoportable. Aunque para entender lo que sentía la maga celestial, tendría que relatar todo su día al máximo detalle posible.

Lucy recordaba que callado e incomodo estaba en camino de tierra rodeado por una verde pradera llena de flores, ella trataba de animar la circunstancia entre sus amigos, pero no podía animarse ni a ella misma, pues tantas flores le recordaban a Natsu, cuando este no aguantaba el polen debido a su aguado sentido de olfato. Aún así la maga rubia, trataba de no pensar en la muerte de su compañero y amigo peli rosado.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó la maga parándose por un instante mientras todos quienes le daban la espalda se volteaban para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. –¿No les parece este día extremadamente sereno?-

-Tienes razón.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Después de un rato empezaron a platicar como lo habían hecho en los viejos tiempos, de hecho Lucy empezaba a extrañar la sonrisa en el rostro de Wendy así como en el de Happy, aunque al único al que vio caminar indiferentemente fue al mago de hielo, Grey, quien caminaba con la mirada en el piso y una muy triste aura a su alrededor, que realmente hacía sentir lástima a la rubia, después de pensar por un tiempo, formuló una pregunta osada, reunió el valor para ponerla en su boca, y en un momento de valor preguntó lo que quería saber.

-¿Recuerdan como Natsu adoraba los días soleados y calurosos como estos?-preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras que sus compañeros magos la miraban fijamente y luego sonrieron.

-Sí, recuerdo como era un cabeza hueca en esos días.- respondió Erza.

\- ¿No era un cabeza hueca todo el tiempo?-preguntó Wendy inocentemente, mientras todos reían desconsoladamente, pero Grey solo miraba a sus amigos y poco después se volteó para seguir caminando.

-Una pregunta.- comentó Happy levantando un dedo.

-¿Por qué no tomamos el tren?-preguntó el Exceed azul.

-Porque Wendy no puede viajar en tren.- replicó simplemente la maga pelirroja.

-De hecho si puedo estar en un transporte sin algún inconveniente.- comentó Wendy. –Ya que aún no desarrollo mis poderes de dragon slayer completamente.-

-Bueno, esa es una muy buena explicación. – dijo Happy.

-Realmente pensé que tenías la enfermedad de transporte.- comentó Erza rascándose la corona de su cabeza.

-¿Por cierto, a donde vamos?-preguntó Lucy intentando mirar a la distancia, pero no lograba ver nada.

-Es que aun faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a nuestro destino.- respondió Erza con una sonrisa carismática que le hizo enojar, tal y como lo hacía Natsu.

El equipo de magos y los dos Exceeds caminaban por el mismo camino, a la aldea donde estaban unos miembros de su gremio que actualmente estaban en el hospital heridos por este misterioso enemigo que atacaba compañeros y amigos de su gremio por razones que nadie entendía, y eso les hacía enojar.

De repente, entremedio de dos montañas estaba saliendo una enorme fuente de humo negro, además de un fuerte olor a madera quemada.

-¿Será lo que creo que es?-preguntó la dragon slayer del cielo con una mirada de preocupación y el como sentía la presión de poder mágico de un ser en el medio de esta aldea, pero por alguna razón sentía que esta presencia era realmente familiar, aunque no lo suficiente para reconocer la identidad de tal persona capaz de hacer lo que ella temía. Por lo que junto a los demás, empezó a correr a su máxima velocidad hacia en entremedio de las montañas donde supuestamente estaba el pueblo casi ciudad a donde se dirigían, aunque al llegar se les fue el aliento.

La aldea estaba completamente hecha escarcha, y frente a estas se podían ver unas largas siluetas de sombra frente a esta aldea ardiente en llamas de exuberante tamaño y fuerza, todos estaban quemados y sus rostros cubiertos en lagrimas, sudor, moretones y sangre seca. Lucy fue la primera en acercarse a los aldeanos, quienes rápidamente notaron su presencia, y voltearon repentinamente a verla con una mirada llena de miedo y temor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó la maga celestial a un anciano que sostenía a un pequeño niño que no podía contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Una figura encapuchada llena de maldad pura que poseía un poder enorme de llamas de fuego, que…- paró para toser.- Quemó la aldea, causando que personas murieran en llamas, o eso creo, pues de todas maneras no somos una aldea con una grande población, pero este hombre mientras quemaba nuestra aldea solo reía con una sonrisa psicótica, aunque pude notar que este contenía una gran tristeza en su aura, y en como actuaba.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Lucy, mientras veía que Wendy se acercaba al anciano y empezaba a curar sus heridas, pero también notó que el niño junto al anciano estaba asustado de ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a su nieto?- preguntó la maga sanadora.

-El no es mi nieto, es un niño que salve de una casa que estaba siendo consumida en unas llamas dirigidas directamente a esa casa con el fin de terminar con el chico.- respondió el anciano con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo es este?-preguntó Charle con una mirada de temor así como de preocupación y un sentimiento que no podía quitarse de encima, de repente sintió unas visiones venir a su mente. Podía ver una sonrisa maquiavélica, y unos puños cubiertos de fuego, y al final vio el rostro de alguien que no esperaba. Natsu Dragneel. Aunque este no parecía ser el mismo, sino alguien completamente diferente.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque honestamente, creo que es mejor que el anterior, por favor si leen y escriben fanfiction en español de este gran anime, por favor comenten, se los agradecería mucho jejej**


	3. Razones

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, en serio, que buena onda son jajajajaja**

 **A empezar:**

Carla se desplomó repentinamente en el suelo. Wendy fue la primera en notar esto, y corrió al lado de su compañera Exceed.

-¿Wendy estás bien?- pero la gata no respondía ante nada de lo que la maga dragonslayer le dijera. Pero de repente sintió una presión en la atmosfera, un gran poder mágico estaba cerca solo que no sabía de donde.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó una voz medio familiar a los magos. Quienes voltearon inmediatamente a ver una figura encapuchada sentada en un pilar de rocas que estaban sobre una casa ardiendo en lo que parecían ser unas llamas eternas. -¿Magos de Fairy Tail? ¿Están buscando a sus compañeros?- preguntó la figura señalando a un par de cuerpos tirados alrededor de un anillo de fuego. Haciendo Lucy, Grey, Erza, Y Wendy le dieran una mirada de odio y enojo hacia el.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?-preguntó la maga pelirroja.

-¿Mi propósito? Verán, es simple, demasiado para mi gusto, .- contestó simplemente la figura. –Pues yo soy E.N.D. y mi misión es clara.- terminó con un carisma sádico.

-No importa te detendremos.- dijeron al unisono los magos de fairy tail.

-Si en especial yo.- dijo Grey dando un paso al frente y activando sus poderes de devil slayer .

Entonces al demonio de fuego se le desvaneció la sonrisa sadica que tenía solo para tener una cara de seriedad, y en un chasquear de dedos noqueó a Happy con una explosión de llamas azules, que si hubiera explotado más cerca del gato azul lo hubiera matado. Todos los magos voltearon su atención al pequeño gato herido, y Lucy lo cargó en sus brazos, así como cargó a Carla.

-Vaya,vaya.- empezó a hablar la figura encapuchada mostrando una sonrisa sádica.- Fairy Tail esta enojado, mi maestro estará impresionado, u orgulloso de que he llamado finalmente su atención.-

-¡Has dañado a nuestros amigos!- gritó Grey con furia en su corazón. –Vamos a derrotarte, pues hemos descubierto tu plan.-

-¡Grey, espera!- gritó Wendy desesperadamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Piensa Grey, ¿Por qué se habrá revelado tan pronto este enemigo?- preguntó teóricamente Erza.

Grey asintió mientras Lucy analizaba la situación con ambos Exceeds en sus brazos, pero notó que Happy estaba recuperando la consciencia.

-Esta persona es un monstruo.- afirmó Happy, cazó a nuestros amigos y los lastimó al punto de casi morir solo para llamar nuestra atención, quien sabe que más planeara _.-_

-Te detendremos.- Dijo el grupo al unisono, pero el hombre frente a ellos empezó a reir de nuevo.

-¿Tal como detuvieron a Grey hace tres meses? ¿Al precio de qué vida será esta vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –Me interesa saber, pues me enteré de que tu mismo, asesinaste a sangre fría.- continuó riéndose. – A tu supuesto mejor amigo, porque no pudiste controlar tus poderes que estaban bajo un hechizo.-

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Erza impresionada. –Solo nosotros sabíamos acerca de eso.-

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- gritó Wendy. - ¡Grey!-

De repente Grey lanzó un rayo de hielo hacia la figura encapuchada en negro, quien solo observaba al rayo venir con una sonrisa, cuando de repente agarró aire, y dijo unas palabras que nunca esperaban que volverían a oír.

Poco después el enorme rayo de hielo fue disuelto por una bola de fuego, y al aclararse el humo, Carla despertó, esperando que lo que vio en sus visiones no fuera verdad, pero lastimosamente la vida no siempre es amable.

-¿Natsu?-preguntó la maga celestial rubia.

-Ya te dije que soy E.N.D.- respondió seriamente el ex dragon slayer con unas marcas extrañas bajo sus ojos, como lagrimas secas de hace tiempo. -¡Natsu esta muerto!-gritó repentinamente causando un extraño rugido que zumbo como un tambor en los oídos de Wendy haciéndola gritar mientras se agarraba fuertemente el cabello, hasta que su dolor terminó la dragon slayer de cielo sacó lagrimas de sus ojos y se hincó al piso. –Ustedes no significan nada para mí, solo son el objetivo que tanto quiero destruir, quiero verlos estar en desesperación, ver como sus sueños se destrozan frente a sus ojos, ¡observar como ustedes ven a su gremio arder en unas llamas eternas que representan mi ira e enojo!-exclamó repentinamente el ahora demonio de cabello rosado, que ahora se estaba tiñendo de negro en ciertas partes, y uno de sus ojos parecía tener una pupila similar a la de un dragón.

-¡Natsu!- llamó Erza a su ex compañero.

-Tal vez fuiste nuestro amigo que siempre nos apoyó, peleó con nosotros, nos hizo reír. Y aún serías aceptado en el gremio ahora, pero si atacas con la intención de destruir nuestro gremio, te detendremos.- La maga pelirroja esperaba poner sentido en la cabeza del ahora demonio, pero este solo empezó a reír nuevamente.

-Espero que puedan sobrevivir la experiencia.- amenazó con una sonrisa hasta que con las manos creó ciertas señales que lo hicieron esfumarse en el aire, y en este se escuchaban susurros, que decían.: - Esperen a su destrucción, pues pronto vendrá.-

Lucy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero al ver al gato azul al lado de ella, paró de llorar y secó sus lagrimas.

-Happy.- dijo la maga rubia, y el exceed volteó a verla. –Recuperaremos a Natsu.-

-Esto es mi culpa.- comentó Grey tristemente mientras sus marcas desaparecían. –Yo lo maté, y ahora no sé como esta vivo.-

-Grey, salva las explicaciones para después, ahora debemos ir al gremio a informar sobre esto.- respondió Erza cargando a Wendy, que debido al ataque que recibió anteriormente por parte de Natsu.

El camino en tren al gremio fue algo silencioso, y no importaba cuanto Lucy pensara en una manera de hacer sentir mejor a sus compañeros no había manera. Pero lo quien le preocupaban más eran Grey, Happy y Wendy, ya que Grey se sentía responsable por lo que le pasó a Natsu, Wendy lo veía como su ídolo, y Happy como su única familia, pero Erza también se veía que tenía complicaciones.

-Debemos averiguar el plan exacto de Natsu también conocido como E.N.D.- mencionó Erza al resto del equipo, quienes simplemente voltearon a verla.

-Mejor esperemos a que los demás en el gremio nos ayuden, pero primer debemos resolver nuestros conflictos y compartir como nos sentimos justo ahora.- ordenó la maga celestial llamando la atención de los magos alrededor de ella. –Empezaré yo.- continuó Lucy. –Yo creo que ustedes nunca trataron de superar la muerte de Natsu, y por alguna razón debo ocultar yo mi tristeza para hacerlos sentir mejor, cuando perdí a mi mejor amigo y ahora este ha vuelto como alguien que me detesta y me quiere destruir a mi y mi familia.-

-Yo, siento que debo ser fuerte para derrotar a E.N.D.- dijo Erza fríamente con enojo en su voz. –Para así recuperar a Natsu de sus siniestras garras.-

-Lo que Happy, Charle y yo no entendemos, es como Natsu terminó de esa manera, aunque eso no es lo más preocupante, sino el saber como murió Natsu.-

-Lo averiguaran cuando lleguemos al gremio.- respondió simplemente a Wendy.

Y así comenzaron otra vez con un silencio incomodo.

En el gremio:

-Maté a Natsu.- declaró Grey al maestro Makarov quien lo miró en sorpresa, así como Wendy y Carla, pero Happy solo voló para golpear al mago de hielo en la cara pero se desmayó antes de acercarse a el.

-Debes contarme como sucedió.- respondió Makarov volteando a ver a Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Carla y en especial a Grey quien solo tenía la mirada sobre el piso.

-Sucedió algo así, no sé porque, pero quisiera que nunca haya pasado.

 _Iban Natsu como solía ser antes, Grey, Lucy y Erza caminando a su lado, todos caminando junto a un bosque, pues su misión era buscar una hierba medicinal para un viejo anciano médico. Como siempre iban riendo, sin razón alguna, todos menos Grey, quien no paraba de tener un sentimiento en su pecho y sentía su corazón retumbar en su nuca, se empezó a marear._

 _Se detuvo un momento, y sus marcas de devil slayer empezaron a brotar sobre su piel, con la mirada siendo cubierta por su cabello, hasta que repentinamente subió la mirada y esta estaba vacía. Se quedó parado un momento._

 _-Sí, fue completamente asombroso…- estaba relatando Natsu a sus compañeros hasta que sintió algo extraño, y tiró a las chicas al lado de el al piso, mientras recibía un golpe de hielo por parte de su compañero._

 _-¡Grey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamó el dragon slayer en ese momento, pero Grey no respondía, solo parecía que iba tirar otro hechizo, pero esta vez a Lucy, quien había sido noqueada por ser empujada, o tal vez porque había gastado bastante poder mágico en la misión, pero tenía que hacer algo._

 _Así que rápidamente cargó a la maga celestial y retrocedió junto a Erza, quien también estaba débil._

 _-¿Qué pasa con todos?- preguntó Natsu a voz alta, hasta que en un momento de pensamient, lo cual era raro en el se dio cuenta de algo. –Ya sé que esta pasando, algo así.-_

 _Pero pronto Grey iba a tirar un golpe mortal hacia las magas femeninas alrededor de el, así que Natsu conociendo bien el hechizo bajo el que se encontraba su amigo, así que este corrió hacia el solo para ser atravesado por una lanza de hielo a través de su estomago._

 _Grey sintió como la claridad venía a sus ojos, solo para tener una extraña sensación en sus manos, y mientras su vista se aclaraba veía el rostro de Natsu. Al principio sintió alivio, pero al irse fijando en los detalles de su rostro, veía que estaba saliendo sangre de su boca y que estaba sonriendo._

 _-Grey, debes entender que era la única manera en la que podías salir de este maldición, tal vez no lo comprendas ahorita pero aunque esto les deje una marca profunda en su corazón, lo único que quiero para ustedes es que sean felices, esto lo hice para protegerlos.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, hasta que la lanza salió de su estomago y parte de su pecho y con soporte de Grey cayó en el césped de la verde pradera, donde el viento soplaba dulcemente, sería un día agradable._

 _Lucy despertó, y con ayuda de Erza llegó hacia donde estaba muriendo Natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos, y su vista se nublaba poco a poco._

 _-Quiero que… que….- decía Natsu con lagrimas. . –Siempre estarán en mi corazón , y no importa que siempre contarán conmigo, pues todos somos de Fairy Tail, somos familia.- terminó de decir el dragon slayer mientras sus ojos se apagaban y su vida se desvanecía así como su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo en el aire, dejando solamente una mancha de sangre seca en el suelo donde solía estar su amigo. Mientras que los demás lloraban desconsoladamente ante lo que acababa de suceder ante ellos._

Wendy se cubría la boca, pues no creía lo que le decían. No culpaba a Grey por la muerte de Natsu, pero el saber explícitamente como murió la hacía sentirse triste acerca de la muerte de su compañero dragon slayer, pero el agujero se hacía más grande, cuando pensaba en lo que se había convertido.

En un monstruo, quien solía ser una persona cariñosa, juguetona, con unos grandes sentimientos en su corazón, que siempre los había protegido, pero lastimosamente ahora los odiaba y los quería destruir, a ellos y a sus sueños, esperanzas y futuro.

No era justo.

 **Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Por favor comenten, si tienen ideas de como puedo continuar esta historia, jejeje gracias por leer de nuevo. jajajaj**


	4. Corta reunión

**¡Hola! Soy yo, su amiga nuyen236, eso espero** **L**

 **Bueno, creo que hace mucho no publico fanfiction de fairy tail, con la historia, pérdida, no perdida, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que escribí mal el título, como en mi primera historia, ñañaññaña**

 **Creo que ya empezaré a escribir la historia, porque no me puedo tardar tanto en comentarios, eso lo haré al final XD**

 **A empezar:**

Pérdida no perdida

Gajeel caminaba a su casa, la cual para sorpresa de todos, era como cualquier otra casa en la alegre ciudad de Magnolia, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado enojado y molesto, ante las noticias dadas por el maestro, pues ese tipo END lastimó a unos de los compañeros de Fairy Tail, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el mago de hielo, Grey.

El mago de hielo, bueno el ahora devil Slayer de hielo, quien después de los eventos con el gremio oscuro de tartaros, juró que destrozaría a END, no parecía estar molesto sino triste ante las noticias como si estuviera ocultando algo.

El dragon Slayer entró a su casa, sin saber que había una sombra vigilándolo más cera de lo que el mismo pensó.

Gajeel caminaba en su casa en círculos, pues tenía algo en mente. A la salamandra.

-¿Cómo te pudieron matar salamandra?-se preguntó a si mismo. No podía evitar en el hecho de que probablemente el más fuerte de los dragon slayers existentes, estaba ahora muerto. Y pues siendo honestos, el dragon Slayer de hierro admiraba a la salamandra, y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo el se sintió triste al oir de la muerte de su compañero aunque nadie se cuenta de ello, pes trató de no mostarla para no contagiarla por así decirlo. El siempre había visto que este cada vez se hacía más fuerte más alla de la expectación de cualquiera.

-¿Por qué moriste salamandra?- se preguntó nuevamente a si mismo.

-Simple.- contestó una figura en capucha negra con una enorme sonrisa, poniendo al dragon Slayer de hierro en una pose defensiva mientras la figura solo se quedaba sentada en el sillón frente a Gajeel.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?- preguntó abruptamente el pelinegro.

-Bueno, así no recibe a un amigo.- contestó con una sonrisa aun más aterradora, y por alguna razón Gajeel sentía que esta persona era familiar. –Veras, mi propósito es simple, yo quiero…-paró por un momento mirando fijamente al mago frente a el. –Quiero destruir a fairy tail.- terminó con más énfasis, mientras reía más. –Y pues esto es parte del plan.- dijo parándose y acercándose al dragon Slayer.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Gajeel asustado una de las pocas veces en la que estaba asustado.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó la figura, mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que era Natsu, o se querrá decir, END. –Soy End gran tonto de hierro.-

-¿Natsu?-pero el ex dragon Slayer simplemente puso una cara de molestia.

-No soy Natsu, el murió, mi nombre es End.- replicó con una sonrisa sadica mientras desaparecía en el aire, dejando a Gajeel en duda y en como se diría en shock.

Pero de repente se oyó un leve sonido, y la casa del dragon Slayer, explotó en llamas con el adentro. Lo que significaba otro ataque por parte de su enemigo, END.

Lucy caminaba junto a Erza a través de las calles de magnolia, platicando acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, y como podrían solucionarlo pero no podían decir las medidas que podrían tomar, pues Happy estaba presente, siendo cargado en los brazos de Lucy, con una mirada desconcentrada en el piso.

-Lucy, ¿hueles humo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Ambas corrieron hacia lo que era una casa ardiendo en llamas, preguntándose que habrá pasado.

-Esta es la casa de Gajeel, comentó la maga celestial.

-Tal vez gajeel este adentro, esperame aquí.- ordenó Erza, mientras activaba su armadura de emperatriz de fuego, y se adentraba a la casa en llamas.

Lucy esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su amiga, pues le ponía nerviosa que le fuera a pasar algo, además de que tenía una idea de quien pudo haber hecho eso, y aparentemente Happy también lo presentía.

Cuando de repente, salió Erza cargando a un inconsciente Gajeel en su hombro, mientras la casa explotaba detrás de ellos.

-Erza, un momento más y pudieron haber muerto ambos.- comentó Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos, hasta que después de mirar a su amiga a los ojos se tranquilizó y limpió sus lagrimas, con Happy mirándola, para su sorpresa con una mirada fría y poco expresiva. –Es obvio quien hizo esto.-

-Natsu- contestó Erza.

-END.- corrigió el gato azul, sorprendiendo a las dos magas.

-Debemos llevar a Gajeel al gremio e informar la situación.-

No tardaron en llegar, pues corrieron a su máxima velocidad, y Happy estaba volando. Pero para su sorpresa al llegar al gremio, solo estaban Makarov, Mirajane, , Wendy y lastimosamente, Levy. Quien al ver entrar a sus compañeras cargando a un lastimado Gajeel corrió hacia ellas para ver como estaba el dragon Slayer.

Después Mirajane con ayuda del maestro del gremio lo llevaron a la enfermería, a donde los presentes siguieron , pasaron unos momentos cuando Wendy terminó de tratar a su herido compañero con su magia curativa.

-Ahora si, ¿qué le pasó a Gajeel?-preguntó seriamente Mirajane, lo cual en parte asustó a Lucy, y la mujer de pelo blanco al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió un poco.- Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte.-

-No te preocupes.- contestó la maga rubia sonriendo levemente.

-Fue END.- contestó Erza. Por lo que Wendy bajó la mirada así como Happy.

-Nos están ocultando algo, y yo lo sé.- comentó Levi seriamente. –Tiene que ver con Natsu, ¿verdad?- preguntó retóricamente para sorpresa de todos, pero más para Mira. –Me parecía muy curioso que ustedes actuaran de esa manera ante la muerte de Natsu, parecía que se sentían culpables, por lo que sospechó que ustedes lo mataron.- Grey, Wendy, el gato y las otras magas pusieron una mirada de tristeza. –Pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido a propósito, tal vez fue un accidente.-

-Pero, no veo como Natsu tiene que ver con END.- comentó Mirajane.

-Que, Natsu es END.- dijo Happy para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Mira con un rostro asustado y ambas manos sobre su delicada boca.

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos.- dijo Grey de brazos cruzados mientras estaba recostado sobre la pared.

-¿Tal vez esta poseído por END?- comentó Levi. –Ha habido varios casos así.-

-No es eso.- dijo repentinamente para sorpresa de todos. –Natsu, siempre a sido END, durante toda su vida, solo que ahora ambas personalidades están luchando por control.-

-Vaya anciano, no eres tan tonto como pareces.- dijo Gajeel, pero sus ojos no eran normales, pues no se le veían sus normales retinas, sino las de una serpiente. – Ahora tengo control de este cuerpo, y así haré con todos los dragon slayers.- explicó el ahora controlado cuerpo de Gajeel mientras se paraba. –Más les vale que se preparen, pues no me contendré.- continuó el controlado cuerpo del dragon Slayer mientras golpeaba a Makarov en contra de la pared con el tubo de hierro, y salía por la ventana para esfumarse en el aire.

-Natsu ya no es amigo de Fairy Tail, ahora es el enemigo número 1, y hay que detenerlo a toda costa.-

 **Bueno este es el final de este capítulo, wow, según yo lo iba a hacer corto, pero resulto más largo, jajajja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si escriben fanfic en español de este gran anime, por favor comenten, sugerencias, ideas, o lo que sea, se los agradecería mucho, jejej**

 **Bueno, jejje esta historia me esta gustando mucho, espero que les este gustando también, ya saben, por favor comenten, se los agradecería.**

 **Y, yo ya quiero saber que pasara con el nuevo arco de fairy tail en el manga, pues ya rescataron a makarov, ñarara, pero ¿Cuándo se descubrirá la verdad acerca natsu? ¿Qué tiene bajo esas vendas?**

 **La curiosidad me mata, ahhh no lo puedo evitar,** **L**

 **Jejej**

 **Bueno, hasta luego, nuyen 236**


	5. Viejos recuerdos

**Jejeje creo que he estado publicando bastante seguido, ntc**

 **Solo han sido dos capítulos, es que la verdad quiero escribir acerca de lo que pasara con End. ¿O Natsu?**

 **A empezar:**

-¿Maestro estás bien?-preguntaba Wendy al maestro del gremio a quien estaba curando y que además recobraba la consciencia.

-Sí Wendy gracias.-

-Maestro, ¿qué haremos ante esta situación?-preguntó Mirajane.

-Natsu o como se llame ahora ha declarado guerra en contra de Fairy Tail.- mencionó Grey.

-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo responderemos?- preguntó Erza al aire.

-Es solo una persona.- comentó Lucy.

-Pero una que ha conseguido el control sobre un dragon Slayer, y planea obtenerlo sobre los demás en otros gremios.- dijo Levy un tanto molesta a la situación dada momentos antes. Pero Wendy solo bajo la mirada.

-Supongo que tendremos que detener a END antes de que lo obtenga.- comentó Happy seriamente. –Por lo que debemos advertir a los dragon Slayer de otros gremios, así como los god Slayer por si corren algún peligro.-

-Pero Natsu es nuestro amigo.- dijo Wendy con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

-Ese no es Natsu, es otra persona es END, un monstruo. Mientras más rápido lo aceptemos más fácil terminaremos con esta situación en mano.- corrigió abruptamente Happy.

-Tienes razón.- añadió Mira. –Yo puedo quedarme aquí con Wendy en caso de que se aparezca por aquí.-

-Mira no tienes que hacerlo.- comentó Lucy.

-Con mi Satan Soul tengo más probabilidad de poder luchar con la forma actual de Natsu o END. Además de que tendré el apoyo de una dragon Slayer.- Todos asintieron.

-¿Maestro?-preguntó repentinamente Grey.

-Dime Grey.-

-Tengo una pregunta, usted dijo que Natsu siempre ha sido END, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó el mago de hielo.

-No sé toda la verdad, pero me di cuenta de esto unos meses después de que entrara a Fairy Tail, pero me cercioré de que ustedes no se dieran cuenta.- explicó brevemente el maestro del gremio.

 _Makarov había metido a un nuevo miembro al gremio, el cual fue bien recibido por los demás, más por su actitud positiva y carismática, aunque algo inmadura. Pero eso era aceptable a su edad, aunque el personalmente esperaba que no fuera así cuando este creciera. Pero su pasado parecía un misterio, desde el primer día en el que entró, y su magia, parecía estar limitada, aunque tal vez se debía su edad._

 _-¿En serio fuiste creado por un dragón? Eso es ridículo.- se burlaba un joven Laxus del dragon Slayer, o al menos eso se suponía._

 _-Déjame en paz.- decía Natsu enojado mientras apretaba ambos puños con una gran fuerza, pues estaban en el medio del bosque. Porque antes de que los dos se encontraban el pelirosa buscaba a Igneel en el bosque tras oír avistamiento de un dragón similar a su padre adoptivo. Pero se encontró con el nieto rubio de Makarov._

 _-Eso es ridículo, muy muy ridículo, los dragones son productos de la imaginación, y si fueran reales serían muy débiles y tontos al criar un niño tan estúpido como tu.-_

 _-Callate.- decía muy enojado el joven dragon Slayer, mientras acumulaba una enorme de poder mágico, por lo que Makarov se acercaba rápidamente al sentir esa gran presión de poder mágico surgiendo._

 _Pero cuando llegó a la escena, Natsu estaba frente a un cuerpo inconsciente y golpeado de Laxus, y este estaba rodeado de llamas y con extrañas marcas en su cuerpo. Y se notaba que no estaba usando marcas sino maldiciones, por lo que el maestro del gremio se apresuró a acercarse pero fue golpeado por un ráfaga de energía caliente, pero para su sorpresa apareció Gildarts y noqueó al niño con un golpe de su magia, pero las marcas en la piel de este no desaparecieron._

 _-Makarov, ¿qué clase de chico dejaste entrar al gremio?-_

 _-No sé, pero temo que se trata del demonio END.-_

 _-Ya veo.- comentó Gildarts._

 _-Sellaré parte de este poder junto al símbolo del gremio, y nadie más que nosotros y el pobre Laxus sabrá de esto.-_

 _-Sí. Tendré un ojo sobre el chico en estos momentos.-_

-¿Está diciendo que Gildarts y Laxus sabían de esto?- preguntó Grey en sorpresa.

-Sí, en parte es por eso que Laxus le otorgó sus rayos a Natsu, para bloquear este poder, así como Gildarts que le ha dado poder al sello que tenía en su brazo, donde estaba su marca.- explicó tristemente el maestro del gremio.

-Y de seguro se dio cuenta antes de su muerte.- comentó el mago de hielo.

-Tenemos que ir a advertir, Mira y Wendy, ustedes cierren el gremio, digan que es por reparación y activen sellos mágicos de defensa, nosotros iremos a advertir a los otros gremios.

Los otros ya se habían ido y las dos magas quedaron solas en el gremio.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Qué Natsu fuera un demonio todo este tiempo?- preguntó la dragon Slayer de viento un tanto triste.

-Por alguna razón sentía cierto sentimiento familiar ante Natsu cuando estaba cerca de el.- comentó la maga. –Pero yo te protegeré Wendy, no dejaré que nada te pase.-

-Eso lo dudo.- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellas, quien era Natsu o más bien END.

Ambas se pusieron en una pose defensiva y Mira activó su Satan Soul.

-Vaya manera de recibir a un amigo, no sé que pasa con ustedes ahora, solíamos llevarnos tan bien.- comentó burlonamente el demonio con manos en alto.- Yo tampoco me esperaba que Makarov haya hecho eso, que amable.- continuó sarcásticamente con gestos burlones.

-No estas en tus cabales.- dijo Mira a la persona frente a ella, pero este solo le sonrió más, y así la joven de pelo blanco pudo notar que el físico de su ex compañero había cambiado mucho, sus alegres ojos ahora aunque tuviera una sonrisa en sus ojos se veían tristes, y uno parecía ser el de una serpiente. Su antes cabello rosado, ahora estaba manchada de negro, así como el contorno de su ojos, como si fuesen viejas lagrimas.

-Ustedes no lo están, ¿qué tipo de plan es este? Pensé que eran más listos, con los demás magos del gremio al menos podrían tener más probabilidad de ganarme.- explicó el ahora demonio. –Pero, la verdad no estoy aquí para criticarles.-

-Nosotros no estamos para platicar.- dijo mira mientras se acercaba rápidamente para atacar a END, pero poco antes de acercarse a este, su transformación de Satan Soul desapareció dejándola indefensa.

-¡Mira!-gritó preocupadamente Wendy mientras absorbía aire para generar poder. –Rugido del dragón de cielo.- Pero para su sorpresa Natsu empujó a Mira a un lado hacia el piso, como si la protegiera.

-Rugido del dragón de fuego.- ambas masas de poder chocaron generando una explosión que dejó un enorme hoyo en el piso de madera del gremio de Fairy Tail. Con Wendy casi inconsciente en el piso, sin darse cuenta que END estaba parado frente a ella. Quien la miró fijamente, al punto de asustarla y desmayarla de un solo.

-Adiós Wendy y Mira, espero que entiendan.- se despidió el demonio con una lagrima corriendo por su rostro, mientras se esfumaba en el aire.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto más acción vendrá, jejej**

 **Si escriben fanfic en español de este gran anime tal y como lo hago yo por favor comenten se los agradecería muchiisisismo**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Nuyen236**


	6. Sintomas del final

**Bueno, pérdida no perdida, es una historia que he querido escribir por un tiempo, nada más que hasta ahora se me vinieron las ideas, jejejej Bueno a continuar, espero hacer esta historia más larga que mis otras historias. Pero este es un capítulo antes de la saga tartaros, para aclarar todo eso del sello, y así, publico un capítulo continuando con la historia principal, esto es como canon.**

 **A empezar:**

Natsu estaba en el gremio, sentado en una banca junto a Happy, pero este solo estaba comiendo pescado, mientras que Natsu ni siquiera quería comida en la mesa, pues de seguro ni la tocaría.

Ahora mismo el dragon Slayer de fuego estaba recostando la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, y miraba fijamente hacia abajo. No se sentía muy bien.

-¡Natsu!- gritó una maga celestial rubia desde el otro lado del cuarto principal del gremio, pero Natsu solo volteó a verla levemente con una cara seria, sorprendiendo a la maga, pues normalmente siempre sonreía cuando saludaba a alguien. Entonces el dragon Slayer se paró lentamente hacia donde estaba Lucy, quien también se le acercaba, pero Natsu al casi llegar a su dirección, sus iris se pusieron hasta arriba de sus ojos, y cayó inconsciente al piso, retumbando así en el piso. Lucy al ver esto se acercó rápidamente a su amigo pelirosado quien respiraba pesadamente, intentó tocar su frente para ver si era fiebre, pero su mano se quemó al tocarlo, además de que notó que había un aura caliente que le hacía sudar.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la maga con cabello escarlata, pero Lucy no contestó inmediatamente.

-No sé, simplemente se desmayó. Creo que tiene fiebre.- replicó la maga celestial, mientras Happy volaba arriba de ellas dos. Mientras que Lucy le quitaba la bufanda a Natsu, y la doblaba cuidadosamente en sus piernas y después la guardó en su bolso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Happy acercándose a su amigo.

-Porque cuando alguien tiene fiebre, no es bueno que se tape.- explicó brevemente Lucy al pequeño Exceed azul. –Happy, necesito que traigas a Wendy, de seguro ella podrá darle tratamiento, por mientras hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.- dijo Lucy tratando de cargarlo pero estaba pesado para ella. De repente Elfman se acercó, y se puso a un lado de Lucy quien estaba sentada en el piso, y así el hombre musculoso se agachó y cargó a su compañero dragon Slayer hacia la enfermería.

-Gracias Elfman.- agradeció Lucy.

-No es nada, ayudar a compañeros es cosa de hombres.- contestó una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, para llevar a Natsu. Pero nadie notaba que sus manos se le estaban quemando.

Una hora y media después, llegó Wendy, quien después de oír lo que le dijeron se apresuró para atender a su compañero dragon Slayer.

Entró a la enfermería y vio que Natsu estaba recostado en una cama, y tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Y que claro, Lucy estaba sentada su lado, y el exceed también.

-Oh Wendy. Hola- saludó Lucy moviendo su mano a la joven dragon Slayer de viento.

-Hola Lucy.- contestó Wendy con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.-

-Hola Wendy.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa leve, y la dragon Slayer le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Necesito que me digan que pasó, para así saber como atenderlo.-

-No es nada.- comentó Natsu.

-¿No es nada?- preguntó algo enojada la maga celestial mientras que el gato miraba asustado.- Mirate, ni siquiera te puedes parar y estas ardiendo de fiebre.- regañó la rubia pero notando que la marca del gremio en el brazo de Natsu de decoloró un poco.

-Esto me pasa unas cuantas veces al mes.- comentó Natsu volteando la mirada.

-¿Cómo no lo he notado yo?-preguntó inocentemente el Exceed.

-Me pasa cuando te dijo que quiero dormir más, y te dijo que salgas.- explicó el dragon Slayer dejando a su compañero gato algo sorprendido.

-Bueno , lo que pasó fue que llegué al gremio y saludé a Natsu, quien estaba caminando algo mareado y después se desmayó. Ahí fue cuando noté que tenía esta fiebre.- relató Lucy.

-Ya veo.-comentó Wendy algo pensativa.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el gato azul.

-Le daré unas gotas que debe tomar cada 4 horas, y veremos si así se le quita la fiebre.- dijo la maga sacando tales gotas de su bolso. –Abre Natsu.- ordenó la dragon Slayer de viento, y su compañero obligatoriamente aceptó, y con un gotero le dieron las gotas, poco después cayó profundamente dormido. –Es un efecto secundario, es mejor que lo dejemos un tiempo.-

Lucy se paró de la silla en la que estaba, esperó a que salieran Wendy y Happy primero de aquella habitación, sacó la bufanda de su bolso y la dejó debajo de la mano de Natsu. Se volteó para salir del cuarto, pero un momento tomó un fuerte respiro, y le dio un beso en la frente al dragon Slayer, y salió rápidamente para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Natsu parecía estar murmurando en su sueño, y se estaba retorciendo en su cama, mientras que a la vez parecía que de su brazo derecho salía un humo. De repente entraron Gildarts y Makarov a aquella habitación, y se pararon a los lados de Natsu.

-El sello se esta rompiendo de nuevo.- comentó Gildats-

-Si,- replicó el maestro del gremio. –Tendremos que fortalecerlo, para eso ocupó tus ayuda.- dijo Makarov juntando ambas palmas, y así también lo hizo Gildarts después de cerrar la puerta.

-Esto se hace más fácil desde que Laxus le dio sus rayos en Tenrou.- comentó Gildarts con una sonrisa. Pero Makarov estaba más concentrado en acumular poder mágico para fortalecer el sello.

-No tengo tanto poder mágico como tú.- explicó Makarov, hasta que un sello mágico se activó justo arriba de Natsu. Y ambos magos al lado del dragon Slayer empezaron a hacer más esfuerzo a mover aquel circulo mágico. Pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo y el circulo que formaron se empezó a mover solo arriba del dragon Slayer, quien se retorcía aún más a la presencia del sello, el pelirosado empezó a gritar y abrió los ojos repentinamente, solo para mostrar como los ojos de una serpiente. El circulo se hacía más fuerte y todo el poder mágico se acumuló en el brazo de Natsu, así remarcando el color de la marca del gremio en el brazo de Natsu, y así el dragon Slayer cayó inconsciente.

-Cada vez se hace más difícil hacer esto.- comentó Gildarts pero Makarov no contestaba, pues respiraba pesadamente.

Creían que prevenían una amenaza, sin saber que estaba se desataba lentamente.

 ** _Bien, este es el final de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y por favor comenten, y si pueden denme ideas de lo que quieren que pase en los siguientes capítulos, jejejej_**

 ** _Hasta luego, Nuyen236_**


	7. Reuniónes amargas

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo así que aquí esta el otro capítulo, pues el pasado fue como tipo precuela, pero no estoy segura de hacer otro precuela, después de este, porque hay que seguir con la historia principal y así, jejeje Bueno debería empezar, o tal vez no, depende.**

 **Y tengo una idea en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, debería traducir esta historia al inglés también, no sé, solo quisiera compartir mi escritura con más personas.**

 **Y gracias a los que han comentado esta historia, que buena onda de su parte. Jejej**

 **A empezar:**

Pérdida(no perdida perdón XD)

El camino más largo que ha tenido, aunque ya lo había pasado antes y no resultaba ser tan largo, pero era más bien un pequeño detalle el que lo hacía así, como el enorme factor de que la carreta en la que estaba ella tenía demasiada gente en ella. Contemos a:, Carla, Happy, Erza, Levy, Makarov, Grey y por supuesto su presencia. Pero todos estaban demasiado concentrados en saber cuando llegarían al gremio de Sabertooth para así advertir acerca de los supuestos planes de END, porque al ver el estado mental de su enemigo, no podían estar seguros de que los que les dijo haya sido verídico. Pues pudo haber dicho eso pero dándole otro significado, o incluso solo lo dijo como distracción. Pero, capaz que solo lo dijo para hacerlos pensar en que habrá dicho de verdad, cuando en realidad quiso decir exactamente lo que dijo literalmente sin irse a lo metaforico. Tanto pensar en la situación la confundía.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-preguntó molesta la exceed blanca. –No recuerdo que estuviera tan lejos aquel gremio en el cual nos reunimos para enfrentar a Oración Seis.- comentó Carla.

-Ya casi, pero supongo que será mejor caminar, pues honestamente no quiero gastar más en este terrible carrito.- dijo Makarov en forma de orden, a lo cual todos se pararon de donde estaban, e inmediatamente el transporte se detuvo en seco. Y todos bajaron del transporte y empezaron a caminaron hacia el gremio, al cual iban a visitar por sorpresa, bueno algo así.

-¿Si avisamos que vamos a ir alla?- preguntó Erza al pequeño pero no de edad maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Solo envié una carta diciendo que informaremos sobre una amenaza que involucra todos los gremios.- replicó Makarov con una voz fría y monótona como si informara algo. –Creo que es ahí, supongo.- continuó señalando al edificio marcado con una enorme figura de hierro en forma del gremio de Sabertooth, claramente indicando que ese era el lugar al que querían ir. Caminaron hacia la puerta principal del gremio, mayormente notando lo azul que estaba la puerta y lo limpia que estaba, además de lo demás del edificio en si era azul o un gris con leves tonos de azul. Pero claro ese no era el punto en el que los magos estaban pensando.

Lucy veía que ella era la más sana en el instante, no físicamente sino mentalmente. Al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer al momento. Pues Happy estaba en un tipo de negación y depresión combinada en una bomba de tiempo, Erza estaba aceptando muy fácilmente el derrotar a END sin importar que este haya sido Natsu en algún momento de su vida, Grey, pues no había mucho que decir sobre el, pues el es el que estaba peor que todos. Levi estaba pensando en Gajeel y en como rescatarlo además de sentir un gran enojo por Natsu, y Wendy solo estaba decepcionada, pues su ídolo ahora había caído.

Aquella tierna sonrisa llena de expectación y amabilidad que esperaban tener una aventura contigo, y aunque no lo admitiera el siempre era amable y considerado con los que le rodeaban, pues siempre lograba sacarles una sonrisa. Lucy no sabía como sentirse, pues se trataba de su mejor amigo que había muerto hace tres meses, y luego regresa como una persona completamente distinta que quiere terminar con todo de lo que el vivió antes de morir.

-¡Hola!-gritó Sting al lado de Rogue quien solo miraba como llegaban los magos de fairy Tail, pues al dragon Slayer de la oscuridad no le agradaban mucho las visitas en multitud, pero por lo que le dijo el dragon Slayer rubio el mensaje que traían consigo era bastante importante, pues la carta enviada por Makarov tenía una enorme marca roja de importancia, además de que estaba escrita mayormente en mayúsculas. -¿Qué tal, Fairy Tail?-preguntó acercándose más. Pero solo Lucy saludo entusiasmadamente.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo.- dijo Makarov seriamente, y Sting con una enorme extrañeza aceptó. –Pero en privado.-

-Sí, por supuesto pero Rogue vendrá también, el es como mi mano derecha en el gremio.- replicó Sting cruzando los brazos frente a su playera color baige.

-De hecho ambos están muy involucrados en este emergencia, en realidad todos los dragon slayers lo están.- añadió Makarov, pero para su sorpresa el rubio no parecía estar tan sorprendido, solo señaló a un cuarto a su izquierda, y Makarov con la mirada le indicó a Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Grey y Happy que pasarán junto a el. Entraron a aquel cuarto y vieron que había una mesa al centro y claramente un pizarrón pegado en la pared del fondo. Y pues al fijarse bien en aquella mesa se veía que habían varias tácticas y muchas ilustraciones. Definitivamente estaban en el cuarto de tácticas de Sabertooth.

-Pensé que querías hablar en privado.- comentó Rogue en brazos cruzados mientras que Sting solo aseguraba con la mirada.

-Tú también trajiste a alguien más.- replicó el maestro de Fairy Tail pronunciando como veneno sus palabras.

-Pero como dijiste, todos los dragon Slayer están involucrados.- comentó Sting.

-Estos magos están muy involucrados con la situación en mano.-

-Ya hay que dejar de ser tan agresivos, somos aliados después de todo.- se interpuso Sting ante los dos magos debatiendo entre ellos. –Ambos andan de muy mal humor.- Makarov se dio cuenta que en realidad si estaba hablando con palabras afiladas en tono de veneno para aquellos que en realidad no le habían hecho nada a el ni a su gremio.

-Perdonen mi repentina actitud tan agresiva ante ustedes, es que esta semana ha sido realmente mala para mí, y para el gremio.- habló honestamente Makarov hacia los dos dragon slayers.

-No te preocupes, solo estás bajo mucho estrés emocional.- contestó Sting con una sonrisa. Lo cual hizo que Makarvo recordase a Natsu antes de ser END. –Yo lo entiendo.- terminó Sting.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Makarov se tranquilizó, tomó un profundo respiro y se preparó para explicar todo. –Bien, entonces, ¿qué es esta situación que los tiene todos así?- preguntó Rogue, Makarov estaba a punto de contestar, pero Lucy tomó un paso al frente y decidió explicar ella misma. Y nadie se interpuso ante la idea.

-Se trata de Natsu.- contestó Lucy a ambos dragon slayers, los cuales estaban confundidos, Sting estaba a punto de dudar acerca de la muerte de Natsu pero fue interrumpido por la maga celestial en ese momento. –Natsu supuestamente murió hace tres meses en un incidente.-

-Que involucraba a Tartaros.- añadió Rogue pero Lucy negó con la cabeza aquel comentario, indicando que estaba erróneo.

-Fue en un incidente involucrando a Grey siendo controlado, y por lo que sabemos Natsu murió para romper esta maldición, y ahora ha regresado como END, y quiere destruirnos a todos.- explicó Erza con una voz clara. –Y amenazó con los dragon slayers, pues atacó a Gajeel hace unas horas y tomó control de su mente.-

-Vaya, eso es demasiado para procesar en unos cuantos minutos.- comentó Sting algo sorprendido.

-Pero tenemos que tomar acción en contra de el.- dijo Rogue seriamente, causando una impresión en su compañero rubio.

Pero antes de que ambos representantes de los gremios pudieran idear algún plan efectivo para luchar contra la amenaza actual, pero de repente oyeron un grito femenino proveniente del salón principal del gremio, causando que todos se pusieran alerta menos Grey quien estaba perdido en su pensamientos de culpa debido a que el creía rotundamente que todo esto era su culpa, y que ahora tendría que luchar contra su mejor amigo, e incluso probablemente matarlo, el no podía hacer eso. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Natsu, no más bien END hiciera lo que quisiera con el mundo, no podía ir por ahí destruyendo todo con su sadismo y maldad con la que había nacido, y que siempre había estado en su interior, solamente que nadie lo notaba. Excepto por esa vez que Grey recuerda de hace ya, mucho tiempo.

 _Era una misión bastante simple, que Natsu, Grey, Erza y Lucy habían decidido tomar juntos, pues necesitaban la paga para quien pagar deudas o comprar cosas, lo que sea, aunque Lucy definitivamente lo iba a usar para pagar la renta de su departamento._

 _La misión consistía básicamente en detener un grupo de ladrones que aterrorizaban a un pueblo un tanto lejano a Magnolia, pero decidieron tomar aquel trabajo. Aunque no contaban con que los ladrones eran como unos 300, y no contaban con Happy, pues el había decidido a quedarse con Carla y saltarse esa misión, a lo que Natsu reaccionó con cierta indiferencia para reacción de todos, hasta asustaba la mirada tan fría que estaba posada en sus ojos, pues nunca había estado así antes. Grey trató de preguntarle con un insulto pero para su sorpresa este no le respondió más que con una mirada vacía, además de que pudo notar que la marca del gremio en el brazo de Natsu había perdido cierto color, lo cual era extraño. Pero el mago de hielo nunca imaginó lo que eso significaba. El sabía que su compañero dragon Slayer a veces podía tener un terrible temperamento, aunque nunca le hacia reaccionar así._

 _Aunque ahora estaba con el en equipo luchando contra ladrones en el lado sureste de la base de aquellos criminales, mientras que Erza y Lucy atacaban el lado noroeste. De hecho no estaban batallando contra los criminales, aunque el mago de hielo pudo notar que Natsu estaba peleando diferente a como usualmente peleaba, ahora estaba hiriendo gravemente a los ladrones e incluso pareciera que lo disfrutaba. En ese momento Grey podía sentir que de alguna manera el poder mágico del dragon Slayer de fuego aumentaba incontrolablemente, e incluso no parecía humano._

 _Y cuando todos los ladrones estaban derrotados, Natsu seguía lastimándolos sin razón alguna, Grey decidió que era suficiente, por lo tanto ante de que el pelirosado tirara otro golpe a un ladrón en el suelo, este se la intentó congelar pero su hielo se derritió al entrar en contacto con la piel de Natsu. Pero en parte hizo que el pelirosado reaccionara y saliera corriendo de ahí, dándole la espalda a Grey sin dar alguna explicación por su comportamiento._

 _Grey decidió no comentar nada, ya que solo haría que Natsu se sintiera peor, pues de camino al gremio se veía caído, además de que pareciera que tuviera fiebre, ya que andaba caminando todo mareado y sus ojos casi cerrados, y lo más extraño fue cuando llegaron al gremio Nastu se desplomó, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, la mano gigante de Makarov lo atrapó y junto a Gildarts lo llevaron a un cuarto de la enfermería, y cerraron con un hechizo la puerta atrás de ellos._

 _Y con eso Natsu volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente, y con el tiempo olvidó eso._

Grey aún seguía parado en aquel cuarto de tácticas, y salió de sus pensamientos para así salir de ahí, para alcanzar a los demás y poder ver de donde provenía ese grito. Cuando salió vio que todos los magos de Sabertooth estaban parados dentro del salón principal pero en posición defensiva hacia la puerta, lo que significaba que había alguien de quien tenían que defenderse justo afuera del gremio. Y al alejarse más del marco de la puerta pudo ver claramente quien era esta amenaza a todos. Era Natsu, y así supo de donde venía aquel grito de pánico, venía de Yukino quien estaba siendo sostenida del cuello por END. Quien miraba a todos con una mirada macabra.

-¡Deja ir a Yukino!- exclamó un Sting enojado, pero END solo lo miraba burlonamente.

-Bueno.- respondió haciéndola desvanecer en el aire con un hechizo haciendo que el dragon Slayer rubio se enojara más, Sting estaba a punto de correr hacia el para atacarlo, pero la mano de Rogue en su hombro lo detuvo. –Vaya, eres igual de bueno para hacer planes al igual de fairy Tail.- comentó con una sonrisa. –Pues, ellos dejaron a dos magas solas en el gremio, y así se me hizo más fácil atacarlas ahí.- Una mirada de susto se vio en Makarov, nunca pensó que Natsu atacaría a dos magas así, el mago que el vio crecer desde niño nunca haría algo como eso.

-Solo vengo para hacerles ver que yo juego en serio.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de repente en el mercado a más cuadras del gremio hubo una enorme explosión de fuego, todos miraban asustados, pero Natsu solo empezaba a reírse y dar vueltas donde estaba, Definitivamente, no estaba en sus cabales, lo que lo hacía extremadamente peligroso para los magos ahí presentes. De repente la cara del ex mago de fairy Tail se puso seria, y miró fijamente a ambos dragon slayers, así como a los magos de Fairy Tail presentes. –Consideren esta mi movida. ¿Cuál será la de ustedes?-

 **Woow, este capítulo fue realmente largo, demasiado, creo que el más largo que he escrito, aunque muchos no lo consideren tan largo, pero si me esforzé, así que jejeje**

 **Gracias por leer la historia, y si pueden comentar se los agradecería mucho, además de que quiero que me sugieran que quieren que pase después de esto,**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia, mil gracias**

 **Nuyen236**


	8. una alianza, otra mentira

**Bueno, hace tiempo no escribo en esta historia, pero casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir en esta, además de que ya casi entro a la escuela y eso me da cosa, iiiii, no sé nervios, pero ese no es el punto, o algo que quieran leer en un fanfic de fairy tail, asi que lo siento jajajaj . Bueno, es que en realidad quiero llegar a conocerlos mejor, y pues así disfrutar más este trayecto de fanfiction, jejeje**

 **Será emocionante, y espero que estén disfrutando esta historia**

 **A empezar:**

Pérdida:

-¿Esa era la gran amenaza de la que querías avisarnos?-preguntó un enojado Sting al maestro de Fairy Tail quien tenía la mirada hacía abajo. –Además de que dijiste que involucraba a los dragon slayers, no a Yukino.- se quejó el dragon slayer blanco.

-No sabíamos que iba a a hacer eso.- replicó Makarov. –Porque esa persona que viste ahora no es Natsu, el ya no esta, esa solo es su cara.-

Sting creó un silencio mientras tenía una mirada fija sobre el chaparro Makarov, pareciera como si fuese a decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, no parecía enojado ni triste. Más bien decepcionado, tal vez no tanto de Natsu por convertirse en tal persona tan enferma muy diferente a la persona optimista quien solía ser, sino decepcionado que el gremio Fairy Tail, aquel que le enseñó que sus miembros son familia, hayan renunciado tan fácilmente a querer traerlo de vuelta, no tenía sentido. El dragon slayer ahora maestro de Sabertooth pensó las cosas una vez más, pues no sabía que decirle a Makarov, el hombre tenía el corazón roto.

-Le propongo algo Sr. Makarov.-

Makarov contestó simplemente con la mirada.

-Deberíamos unir fuerzas para rescatar a aquellos que E.N.D. ha secuestrado. Pero hay que hacerlo más confidencial.-

-Esto ya no es algo confidencial, todo tu gremio y esta ciudad saben acerca de E.N.D.- comentó Erza al ver la ineficiencia del maestro ante la situación.

-Saben acerca de E.N.D pero no la identidad de este.- replicó Sting cruzando los brazos.

-¿Estás diciendo que en esta alianza debemos mentirle a nuestros compañeros de gremio?- preguntó Lucy algo confundida.

-Se les puede decir acerca de E.N.D., pero no que Natsu y el son la misma persona.- añadió Rogue.

-Otra mentira larga y grande.- comentó Happy seriamente.

-La pregunta es más bien, ¿Quiénes de Sabertooth formarán parte de la alianza?- preguntó Erza objetivamente causando que Sting pensará la respuesta. –No podemos enviar a dos gremios completos a eliminar a un solo objetivo. Tenemos que seleccionar a ciertos magos de ambos gremios quienes al saber la verdad no se vena afectados. Y si se ven afectados esto distraiga al enemigo.-

-Yo digo que de Fairy Tail pongamos a los que ya saben la verdad, y a Romeo por ser un mago de fuego también.- comentó Lucy obteniendo que Erza estuviera de acuerdo con la idea. Pero la maga celestial no pudo evitar ver que Grey seguía pensativo y que no añadía nada a la conversación.

-¿Y quiénes serían los magos de Sabertooth que participarían en esto?-preguntó Happy con un tno demasiado serio lo que era extraño en el pequeño gato azul.

-Rogue y yo.- contestó simplemente el dragon slayer rubio con una sonrisa confiada. –Necesito que mi gremio este tranquilo ante esta situación, además de que varios de los magos de aquí se encuentran heridos, porque luchamos contra un gremio oscuro bastante poderoso hace unos cuantos días.- explicó brevemente.

-Por lo que será mejor que hagamos planes en su gremio- añadió Rogue. Y así los magos partieron al gremio de Fairy Tail, dejando a varios magos de Sabertooth algo confundidos.

-Oigan,¿ qué no se supone que el maestro del gremio debe avisar sobre este tipo de cosas?- dijo un mago aleatorio entre todos los presentes en el edificio.

-Se supone.- contestó un voz desde el techo. –Pero creo que ahora todos están conmigo.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa mientras cerraba todas las puertas y ventanas, así encerrándolos a todos. No era nadie más no nadie menos que E.N.D. –Ahora todos están bajo mi control, pues sus dragon slayers no están aquí.- terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa malévola y a la distancia se podían oír sus gritos.

 **Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, y pronto subiré otro , pero espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor comenten sus opiniones y alguna de idea de que puede pasar, jejej**

 **Bye, Nuyen236**


	9. mensajes ocultos

**Bueno, probablemente acaban de leer el capítulo que subí el mismo día que este capítulo, por cierto espero que les haya gustado. Así que les dejo este a leer, por cierto será algo corto, o nosé, siempre dijo algo y termina siendo lo contrario, bueno no siempre. Perdón, se me hace que confundo mucho al hablar en este momento antes de empezar en la historia.**

 **A empezar:**

Pérdida:

Wendy estaba inconsciente mientras Mira la recostaba en sus piernas, y le acomodaba el flequillo de cabello azul sobre el rostro de la dragon slayer de viento. La maga experta en Take Over no podía el evitar sentirse triste ante la situación y en parte por Wendy.

Mira era la principal testigo de la felicidad que brotaba en el gremio de Fairy Tail, y esta rodeaba alrededor de Natsu, porque el con su personalidad alegraba a todos. Y Wendy admiraba al dragon slayer de fuego, el siempre la protegía pero también la dejaba tener dependencia en si misma. Pero ahora aquel chico con esa enorme sonrisa y felicidad era ahora alguien que quería destrozar todo lo que el alegraba en su vida anterior.

Empezó a preguntarse de como terminaría esto, y como reaccionarían personas que solían ser cercanas a Natsu, como Lisanna, Romeo, la hija de Moulin Rouge **(¿cómo se llamaba esa niña? Perdón se me olvidó)** todos admiraban y veían a Natsu de una manera, por lo que verlo como es ahora les rompería el corazón.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta, y como estaba con un candado aquellos que estaban al otro lado de la puerta no podían abrirla. Así que la maga de cabello blanca esperara a que el maestro abriera la puerta con una llave, y así lo hizo.

El grupo de alianza de magos entró y vio a Mira sosteniendo a una inconsciente Wendy.

-¿Dejaron a dos magas solas encerradas sin apoyo cuando hay un enemigo que los esta atacando?-preguntó Sting criticando la estrategia aplicada por los magos de Fairy Tail. –Esa es una realmente mala idea.-

-¿Qué pasó Mira?-preguntó una muy preocupada Lucy mientras se acercaba para ver como se encontraba Wendy.

-Natsu llegó e intenté luchar contra el, pero mi Take Over no funcionó con el, y luego Wendy le lanzó un rugido de dragón de viento, yo estaba en el camino y me quitó de ahí, por un momento pensé que su vieja personalidad había vuelto pero me equivoqué.- Mira relató tristemente. –Pues cuando desperté Wendy se encontraba de esta manera.-

Lucy seguía analizando lo que Mira le contó, no sabía realmente que decir ante eso, porque ahora los poderes de E.N.D eran desconocidos, porque mostró que este era capaz de aún usar magia dragon slayer. Oyó un suspiro, y volteó a ver a Wendy, y vio que estaba despertando, sus ojos se abrían lentamente, dando a notar que estaba recuperando la consciencia.

-¿Wendy?- preguntó Mira levantando a la dragon slayer de viento, y esta se sentó frente a mbas magas, y cuando levantó la mirada vio que muchos magos la rodeaban con miradas preocupadas.

-No se preocupen, no me aplicó ningún hechizo de control sobre mentes, de hecho me mostró algo que no me esperaba.- dijo Wendy algo confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que te mostró?-preguntó Erza curiosamente.

-Solo son imágenes, pero no se cómo explicarlas.- replicó Wendy algo mareada.

-Deberías descansar, aún estás afectada por cualquier hechizo que te haya puesto Natsu.- comentó Lucy ayudando a la maga de cabello azul a levantarse.

-Más bien aplicó una maldición, porque en su forma demonio no usa hechizos.- comentó Sting corrigiendo a Lucy, lo que hizo que Wendy se le prendiera un foco.

-Eso es.- dijo Wendy. –Natsu puede usar magia y maldiciones lo que indica una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Makarov seriamente.

-Que Natsu tiene tanto una forma humana como una demonio.- comentó Grey. –Así que el viejo Natsu sigue ahí.-

-Pero parece que no tiene conflictos interiores, ¿O sí?- dijo Lucy apoyando a Wendy con su hombro.

-Esto es complejo, pero tendríamos que ver las imágenes que dejó Natsu o sea en la mente de Wendy, y eso nos dará respuestas a saber que ocurre realmente con Natsu.- añadió el gato azul así aclarando un punto.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Mira.

-Conozco un tipo de magia que me enseñó Vicelogia.- comentó Sting, ganando una mirada de preocupación de Rogue. –Aunque solo funciona si estás totalmente dispuesta a dejarme entrar a tu mente y compartir poder mágico para proyectar las imágenes que buscamos.- explicó Rogue.

-Hagámoslo.-

 **Bueno, este es el final del capítulo, wow, nunca había escrito dos en un día, hasta me duelen los dedos y los ojos por mirar tanto a la pantalla, jaja**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, y por favor comenten ideas, pensamientos, lo sea, se los agradecería mucho y sería super apreciado en mi pequeño corazón jeje**

 **Bye, Nuyen236**


	10. recuerdos dolorosos

**Bueno, ya había escrito el capítulo, y no lo publiqué, y justo cuando estaba trabajando en el, la computadora dejó de funcionar y no sé, pero la tuve que reiniciar tristemente** **L**

 **Y con eso se borró lo que ya había escrito, y fue realmente triste,**

 **Pero aquí estoy jejeje**

 **A empezar con este capítulo:**

 **PÉRDIDA:**

-Éstás lista?-pregunto Sting a Wendy que inclusive se había hecho una coleta para sujetarse el cabello.

-¿Están seguros que funcionará?- preguntó la maga de cabello escarlata.

-Es seguro que sí.- contestó Rogue al ver que Sting aún tenía que concentrar la necesaria cantidad de magia, porque si no tenía suficiente podría ni atravesar la barrera mental de Wendy, y si tenía exceso de poder mágico podría romper la mente de la dragon slayer de viento, lo cual no era bueno para nada.

-Vamos a empezar.- Gildarts realmente le daba miedo ver que tipo de imágenes le pudo haber dejado Natsu a Wendy en su mente, pues el al igual que Makarov sentían una enorme tristeza la cual no podían evitar sentir. Pero tenía fe de que si sus amigos lograban llevar a cabo esta alianza podrían recuperar a aquel chico sonriente que siempre han conocido y amado, aunque claro no de la manera romántica, eso sería algo loco.

Después de un rato, Sting colocó su palma en la frente de Wendy, y le indicó que se relajara o sino no podría atravesar la barrera mental. Paso un pequeño momento y le dijo a la dragon slayer de viento que le ayudara a mantener su poder mágico ahí para que las imágenes pudieran ser proyectadas para todos los presentes en el cuarto.

-Listo, ahora solo hay que proyectar las imágenes.- comentó Sting abriendo los ojos pero no quitando su palma de la frente de la de pelo azul.

-¿Pero no tienes que buscar en toda su mente?-preguntó algo sorprendida la maga celestial.

-Ese es el trabajo de un mago telepático, yo solo puedo proyectar imágenes o recuerdos recientes si la persona me ayuda a sostener mi magia ahí.- replicó Sting mirando al círculo de energía que estaba frente a todos.

-Entonces es un tipo de magia telepática básica.- comentó Erza de brazos cruzados y el dragon slayer blanco asintió a su comentario aunque no le agradó mucho como lo dijo.

En un momento apareció un círculo de energía color azul realmente claro, como si fuera una combinación de azul celeste y un blanco, dando de hecho a un color bastante agradable de ver, de hecho Lucy pensó en que ese color quedaría muy bien en una playera de tirantes que ella usualmente usa, aunque después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que no era un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas.

De repente en ese círculo de luz se podía ver una imagen, después de que se fuera aclarando se notaba que era el cuarto principal del gremio, para ser exacto parecía ser un recuerdo en movimiento y obviamente era desde el punto de vista de Natsu:

 _Estaba sentado en la banca de la mesa esperando que algo pase, la verdad es que me sentía mal, casi no podía pensar claramente . Me intenté parar para estirar mis piernas, pero no puedo ,siento como si mis piernas no me respondieran y empiezo a tambalear, apenas he caminado cinco pasos y creo que pronto tal vez llame la atención de alguien, así que me recargó en el barandal de la pasada. Cuando volteó a ver a Lucy reclamándole algo a Happy, como siempre. Cuando empiezo a sentir un dolor en el brazo justo donde tengo la marca de Fairy Tail, y notó que se estaba descolorando._

-Recuerdo ese día.- comentó Lucy tratando de recordar ese día, y por eso el recuerdo fue parado un momento por Sting, mientras Lucy seguía recordando los detalles de aquel día, pero Happy parecía no tener idea de lo que a la maga celestial se refería. –Recuerdo que fue unos dos o tres meses antes de la desaparición de Natsu, y que casi cada dos semanas siempre se sentía mal con mucha fiebre. Además de que solo me enteré de que sentía mal hasta que lo saqué de su casa, y me quedaba con el todo el día en el gremio.- relató Lucy tratando de recordar. –Pero hubo un día en que lo perdí de vista, y a las horas lo encontré delirando en el bosque, y cuando le pregunté que le sucedió, no tenía idea de lo que le decía.-

-Será mejor que continuemos a ver que pasó.- comentó Gildarts cruzando los brazos obstruyendo la mirada dando a notar que obviamente sabía lo que pasó ese día, Sting con ayuda de Wendy continuó reproduciendo aquellos recuerdos.

 _Me encontraba caminando en el bosque, y no sé como llegué ahí. Sentía como si pudiera mirar en todas partes, incluso podía verme a mi mismo pasar por ahí, sentí el aroma de Lucy aunque pareciera que estaba a muchos kilómetros, pero el olor de Romeo parecía más intenso y fuerte pero no entiendo porque siento su aroma, el aroma a ceniza, pues el es un mago de fuego al igual que su padre, por lo que tenía un olor similar a Macao. De repente sentí algo raro en mis manos además de que olían a, sangre._

 _No sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. ¡Tenía sangre en las manos! ¡Y olía a Romeo! Me jalé fuertemente el cabello, mientras caía al suelo, sentía la desesperación y preocupación fluir a través de mi cuerpo como lava ardiente, lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y sentía un vacío en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sentía como seguía temblando mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo ardía, sentí calor por primera vez en mi vida y este calor me causaba dolor que no podía explicar. Ya no aguantaba, salí corriendo sin importar a donde pudiera parar, continué avanzando, pasé los arbustos hasta que cerca de un río me encontré con Gildarts, quien estaba tranquilamente pescando en aquel claro cuerpo de agua, y al verme vi como el miedo surgió en su mirada, y yo solo me quedé ahí mirándolo fijamente sin decir una palabra, solo volví a llorar desconsoladamente causando más preocupación en mi amigo Gildarts .Me tiré al piso sobre mis rodillas y me cubrí la boca con mi mano llena de sangre, sentí como aquel líquido casi seco chocó con mi rostro, por alguna razón se sentía….bien. ¡No podía creer que de hecho pensara eso!_

 _-Natsu, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó aquel mago mientras se acercaba a mí, pero me empecé a reír descontroladamente ya que me había quitado la mano de mi rostro._

 _-No tengo idea que me sucede, solo sé que me han estado ocultando algo que debo saber, y esta sangre…- dije con la voz tambaleante mientras veía mis manos cubiertas de rojo que temblaban. –No sé de donde salió Gildarts. Ya no sé quien soy.- mi risa maniática se reemplazó por otro llanto que no podía controlar. Otra vez observé mis manos llenas de sangre, hasta que de repente sentí la mano de Gildarts sobre mi hombro, pero yo solo le agarré la mano y el hombre dio un llanto de dolor, pero aún así no me soltó. Empezó a oler a quemado, yo estaba quemándole la piel, cuando me di cuenta de esto paré de hacerlo, y le solté la muñeca._

 _-Natsu, debes entender que todo lo hemos hecho por tu seguridad.- dijo Gildarts mientras me apuntaba con su magia y de ahí solo recuerdo una luz blanca que me quitó la consciencia._

 _Caminaba en el bosque, mis manos estaban limpias y me sentía casi normal, aunque eventualmente me sentiría mal de nuevo en unas dos semanas, lo que sea que me estaban aplicando debe estar perdiendo sus efectos rápidamente cada vez que me la aplicaban aunque no sabía cual era el propósito de eso. Caminaba tambaleándome recargándome en algún árbol que estuviera cerca del camino que estaba cruzando, no sabía a dónde me dirigía pero con tal de no pensar en nada valdría la pena incluso perderse por ahí._

 _Caminé, y caminé hasta que el anochecer estaba llegando, el cielo se empezó a poner naranja con varios tonos de rojo, de verdad disfrutaba esos tipos de atardeceres, pues me recordaban a las llamas de Igneel, mi padre adoptivo, cuando me estaba enseñando su magia, y recuerdo que tuve que adaptarme a usar magia, ya que antes solía usar otro tipo de expresión de energía pero no recuerdo qué exactamente._

 _-Natsu.- oí que me llamaban por atrás y volteé para ver a Lucy y Happy corriendo hacia mi, bueno el gato azul estaba volando. Vi como su cara mostraba un alivio al verme, y me sentí feliz de verlos ya que en parte quitaban la tristeza y desesperación que había estado sintiendo._

 ** _¿En serio crees que puedes huir de tu propia oscuridad?_**

 _¿Qué era esa voz? Dejé de mirar a mis compañeros caminando alegres de que me encontraron,y corrí hacia mi izquierda con un fuerte dolor de cabeza predominando mis pensamientos, ahora mi brazo me dolía más y más._

 _Corrí lejos de Lucy y Happy, sentí las lágrimas salir de mi ojos y como mi vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? De repente oí una risa malévola que vino de la nada, paré de correr y de caminar, miré a los alrededores pero no había nadie._

 ** _-Qué patético eres. Ni siquiera pudiste matar a ese chiquillo de magia de fuego.-_**

 _-¿Quién habla?-pregunté casi gritando a la voz de mi cabeza._

 ** _-¿Un poco obvio, no crees?-_** _replicó esa voz con cierta burla, pero yo solo me caía al suelo sobre mis rodillas mirando al cielo azul._ _ **–Pero regresando al tema, no pudiste matar a ese chico.-**_

 _-¿Cuál chico?-_

 ** _-¿No recuerdas?-_** _Me preguntó con cierta incredulidad aquella voz similar a la mía, traté de recordar pero mi cabeza simplemente dolía cuando intentaba hacerlo, hasta que me llegó una idea. Mi marca del gremio, la marca de Fairy Tail el lugar donde crecí, esa marca representaba que pertenecía a esa familia, pero yo solo…solo levanté mi mano cubierta de fuego y la puse encima de la marca pero no lo suficiente para quemarme, solo para quitarme la marca, pero al hacerlo sentí un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, hasta que dejé de hacerlo por el intenso dolor, por lo que la marca no desapareció de mi hombro. Aunque pude recordar lo que había hecho a Romeo. No podía ser, lo ataqué, y casi lo mato sin razón alguna, solo sabía que una parte de mi disfruto hacerlo. También recibí unas imágenes de Igneel, mi ahora muerto padre adoptivo, pero no mientras me criaba pero como si lo estuviera enfrentando en batalla._

 ** _-¿Ya recuerdas? Eres un monstruo, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, solo eres un ser de pura maldad que se oculta debajo de un dragon slayer que nunca existió.-_**

 **Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, perdón por no haber publicado pero es que no tenia internet, pero espero les haya gustado, y que puedan comentar sus opiones y así, pues me gustaría saber jejeje**

 **Saludos, Nuyen236**

 **Por cierto, sigo impactada por el ultimo capítulo del manga de Fairy Tail, el 450. Wow**

 **Bueno, ahora si, adiós hasta la próxima ,Nuyen236**


	11. la batalla empieza

**Bueno, no he escrito en esta historia, pero se me quedaron trabadas las ideas, no me llegaba nada, pero ahora sí, y estoy lista para escribir, así que ahora ya vendrán las confrontacones contra END, natsu?**

 **Cuando ocurra eso en el manga ya no sabré como llamarlo, XD**

 **A empezar: Ahora si jejeje**

 **Pérdida:**

Gildarts se arrepentía realmente de ocultarle todo al chico, el cual no merecía eso en ninguna manera, pues el siempre era amable y con su sonrisa y actitud lograba alumbrar al todo el gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero ahora el momento de unirse con los dragonslayers de Sabertooth para detener a E.N.D., para así recuperar a Natsu, quien aún podría estar dentro de aquel demonio.

-Vamos.- ordenó Erza saliendo por la puerta principal del gremio con su usual armadura y una determinación constante en su mirada que siempre lograba traer inspiración al los magos de fairy Tail y ahora a los líderes de Sabertooth. Salieron del gremio, excepto por Makarov y Levi que se quedaron en el edificio principal para evitar sospechas por parte de los demás magos.

Aquel grupo de magos no tardó mucho en por fin llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque la pregunta sería: ¿cómo encontraran el escondite de su enemigo?

Simple.

Natsu se lo dijo a Wendy, lo cual llenó de esperanza al grupo de amigos. Sting estaba más que decidido en recuperar al amigo que hizo durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y Rogue quería rescatar a su ídolo, el dragon slayer de hierro.

-Vaya, con qué me encontraron, eso si se llama pensar.

Todos miraron al frente donde pudieron observar a E.N.D. parado en medio del camino con la usual sonrisa macabra que cargaba en aquel rostro de el. Su cabello parecía estar más desordenado ahora, pues tenía varios tonos de rosa y de negro en el. Además de que tenía más ojeras de las usuales y marcas de lágrimas marcadas sobre sus cachetes, haciéndolo parecer como un loco.

-Natsu…- empezó a hablar Erza, como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso antes de empezar la batalla.

-¡Natsu ya no existe!- exclamó aquel chico sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza, pero la pelirroja continuó hablando.

-Aún no es muy tarde para rendirse, no queremos pelear contigo, te queremos ayudar a superar esta adversidad.- el ex dragon slayer empezó a reír levemente, de repente se formó un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies y el demonio desapareció de vista, en su lugar apareció Gajeel con una mirada y expresión neutral como si no tuviera emociones. En unos instantes el dragon slayer controlado corrió hacia los magos quienes todavía no reaccionaban ante la intención de ataque de Gajeel, pero por suerte Rogue detuvo el ataque con sus sombras.

-Yo lidiaré con el, ustedes avancen.- dijo Rogue al resto de los magos quienes aceptaron la instrucción.

Una vez que se habían ido Rogue dejó de detener el ataque del dragon slayer de hierro y notó que este no persiguió al grupo sino más bien que se quedó ahí específicamente para combatirlo a el.

-Creo que ya lo notaste.- comentó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Rogue. –Lo envié para luchar específicamente en contra de ti. Pensaba usarlo en contra de Levy, pero aparentemente no vino.

Rogue no podría sentirse más molesto, y pocas veces expresaba tanto su enojo en temor de que las sombras tomarán el control. –No puedes usar a las personas como objetos.

-¿Opinas que los dragones tienen una personalidad, por lo que metafóricamente son personas?- preguntó E.N.D. telepáticamente, el dragon slayer asintió ante la pregunta. –Pues entonces no somos tan distintos, porque en algún futuro tu manipulas de forma despiadada a los dragones.- dijo como veneno al dragon slayer de sombras. –Tu y no somos tan distintos, las sombras te cazan, yo puedo hacer que dejen de hacerlo solo tienes que decir si o no.

Rogue lo pensó por un momento, no parecía tan mal, pero luego recordó una conversación que tuvo con Sting unos días después del evento con los dragones y el mismo del futuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-Sting._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Sabes quién fue el responsable por todo esto?- preguntó Sting a su amigo rubio quien estaba sirviendo poche en un pequeño vaso de plástico, pues ambos estaban en la fiesta de victoria en el palacio del rey._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Rogue le dio una mirada de incredulidad. –Ahh eso.- suspiró Sting. –Sí.- afirmó aquel mago rubio con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. –Lo sé porque vi con quien combatía Natsu en aquel enorme dragón._

 _-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?-preguntó tímidamente el dragon slayer de sombras, lo cual era muy raro en el._

 _-Más bien, lo que importa es: ¿qué opinas al respecto?- Rogue lo pensó por un momento, y Sting al ver que su amigo no le contestaría decidió decir sus pensamientos._

 _-Rogue, yo no creo que te convertirás en esa persona.- le deijo Sting a su amigo colocando la mano en su hombro. –Porque recuerda siempre que tu y yo somos un equipo que jamás nos rendimos, somos el balance, la luz y la oscuridad._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Rogue recordó las palabras de su amigo, recordó la felicidad que sentía al ser parte del gremio de Sabertooth, y lo que era tener una familia y amigos en los que podía confiar siempre.

 _Yo nunca seré un títere de las sombras._

Las sombras, siempre habían estado ahí, pero desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando Rogue aprendió lo que era la felicidad verídica y verdadera, dejo de sentirse intimidado por ellas. Una luz surgió de dentro de su corazón y estaba listo para que esta influyera en la felicidad en su vida. Pues Sabertooth ya no era un lugar de miedo y exigencias crueles, sino un lugar donde todos son considerados familia y parte vital del gremio, tal y como les enseñó Natsu hacía ya tiempo, cuando con sus flamas alumbradas por el amor que sentía a su gremio.

Todos estos pensamientos llegaron a Natsu, que pareciera estar conmovido por esos pensamientos, pues Rogue dejaba de sentir esa frialdad en el lazo telepático, sino un calor agradable, usual de la personalidad de Natsu y de su alegre sonrisa. Pero de pronto ese calor desapareció y fue reemplazada por la frialdad, como si la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del dragon slayer se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-Pensé ver un aliado en ti.- dijo esa voz algo decepcionada.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo.- comentó Rogue en voz alta mirando que Gajeel parecía un títere inactivo. -¿Acaso esto te hace feliz?

No hubo respuesta ante la pregunta, pareciera que se rompió la conexión telepática. Y luego Gajeel corrió hacia el dragon slayer de sombras atacándolo con una barra gigante de acero, pero no logró golpear a Rogue, de ahí solo siguieron golpes al azar sin siquiera darle al dragon slayer de sombras, de esa manera se notaba que el control mental sobre Gajeel no era muy fuerte no muy técnico, Rogue no podía evitar pensar el porqué.

La batalla se extendió más y más, pero no tenía ningún sentido, pues Gajeel estaba atacando sin premeditación sobre lo que hacía, ninguna táctica en absoluto. Solo lanzaba golpes al aire, como si ni siquiera fuera una persona. Así que después de ahorrar poder mágico en su interior, era ahora de su ataque de victoria. Rogue se preparó y activó un circulo mágico debajo de sus pies, y así dio un golpe de poder mágico de sombras hacia el rostro de Gajeel con la intención de liberarlo de la maldición de E.N.D. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver si había funcionado.

-¿Rogue?- preguntó confundido el dragon slayer de hierro. -¿Qué haces aquí chico?.- terminó de preguntar con una sonrisa antes de colapsarse en el piso.

Era una victoria para Rogue.

Ahora ya habían rescatado al rehén tomado por el enemigo. Pero no sabían que el no era el único controlado telepáticamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gildarts y Sting corrían hacia el interior de una cueva oscura y solitaria. Donde de repente Sting se detuvo en seco y observó detenidamente a la oscuridad frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.- comentó Carla algo molesta pero después fue callada por Wendy, quien se disculpaba tímidamente al dragon slayer de luz, quien realmente no había prestado atención a lo que comentó la gata blanca, solo se notaba como aquel mago rubio olía el ambiente concentradamente. Pero después de un instante este rostro analítico se tornó en uno de preocupación, asombro pero mayormente enojo.

-¿Qué pasa Sting?- preguntó Wendy cargando a Carla, mientras todos los demás notaban como la furia surgía descontroladamente en su rostro, y como apretaba sus puños fuertemente a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Algunos quédense conmigo, vienen un gran número de magos, hacia nosotros.-

Wendy empezó a olfatear el ambiente también, tratando de encontrar ese aroma que Sting percibía, y cuando lo hizo, sintió una lástima y preocupación.

-Yo me quedaré con Sting.- afirmó la dragon slayer de viento, con Romeo, Gildarts y Carla accediendo a hacerlo también, Sting no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucy, Happy, Grey y Erza continuaron a encontrar a E.N.D. mediante las coordenadas que estaban dentro de la mente de Wendy.

Ya que los demás se fueron de aquella cueva, quedaron esos magos formando un círculo donde preparaban hechizos que les ayudarán a combatir contra los magos de Sabertooth, quienes estaban siendo controlados por una maldición de E.N.D.

Gildarts era el que parecía más confiado de todos, pues solo tenía una sonrisa típica de el, como la que tenía cuando combatía con Natsu y le daba una paliza. Era difícil no recordar que el junto a Makarov sabían todo este tiempo que el pelirosado era un demonio de más de 400 años.

-¿Sabes Gildarts?- dijo Sting levantando sus puños frente a su rostro. –Esta será la primera vez que hagamos equipo.

El mago Gildarts sonrió ante el comentario, pero notó que Romeo se veía confundido, pues sus círculos mágicos se veían débiles probablemente debido a la falta de concentración.

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué sucede Romeo-san?-preguntó dulcemente Wendy al mago de fuego quien tenía la mirada sobre aquel suelo rocoso y gris, donde retumbaban los pasos de los magos controlados por E.N.D.

-¿Acaso Natsu hizo todo esto? Esa no es la persona que yo admiro.

La tristeza llenó los corazones de los magos, pero una sonrisa surgió del rostro de Carla, quien activó sus alas y voló frente a Romeo levantándole la mirada. Carla sonrió suavemente y le tomó la mano al mago adolescente.

-Es por eso que luchamos, para recuperar a nuestro Natsu.

 **Bueno, lamento que este capítulo haya sido algo corto, pero la escuela parece más complicada de lo que parece Xd, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón por no haber publicado desde hace tiempo jejje**

 **Saludos ,Nuyen236**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, chicos, bueno esta historia no ha sido de mis mejores jajja**

 **De verdad, espero la hayan disfrutado, pensaba alargar más esta historia pero no he podido, he estado algo ocupada, y con los nuevos capítulos de manga, se me fue la imaginación jejeje**

 **Este es el final, pero si gustan puedo publicar un epilogo, solo menciónenlo en los comentarios hehe**

 **Ahí va:**

 **Pérdida: capítulo 12(final)**

La pelea parecía incesable pero habían logrado noquear a todos los miembros del gremio Sabertooth que se encontraban bajo el control del demonio de fuego conocido como E.N.D.

Sting suspiraba por recuperar el aire que había perdido por tan ardua batalla contra sus propios compañeros, como el nuevo maestro se sentía algo culpable de no poder protegerlo. Volteó a su derecha y observó a Gildarts sonriendo ante la victoria.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que los demás nos digan si lograron localizar a END,- comentó Gildarts con una leve sonrisa mientras cargaba a unos cuantos magos en sus hombro para sacarlos de aquella cueva tan tenebrosa.

Al salir de encontraron con Rogue saludándolos con la mano junto a Gajeek que estaba recostado sobre una roca estando semi consciente y lo que parecía estar bajo mucho dolor.

-Solo faltas tú Natsu.- dijo Wendy con cierta nostalgia.

()

Happy sentía el tiempo pasar rápidamente mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser una salida alterna a la cueva, lo que no esperaban era ver una pradera verde al salir de esta. Se veía muy tranquilo todo, el hermoso color verde dominando el paisaje siendo decorado por el azul celeste del cielo, sin olvidar la cálida brisa que corría en este paisaje. En medio del pastizal verde con flores estaba parada una figura vestida de negro con un cabello rosado que se estaba oscureciendo con el tiempo. Parecía estar admirando el hermoso cielo azul sobre el.

De repente esta figura los volteó a ver al grupo de cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail, con Erza y Grey al frente de ellos preparando lanzas con su magia.

-E.N.D.- susurró levemente Erza mientras apuntaba su lanza frente a el.

-Se acabó.- añadió Grey con enojo y culpa en su voz, más el demonio solo los miró fijamente mientras solo esperaba a que atacaran los magos. Erza esperó un momento para averiguar como atacar más nunca lo hizo, el mago de hielo en cambio corrió directamente hacia el, listo para golpearlo con un golpe directo pero justo antes de que su magia le diera.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó llorando el ex dragon slayer. –No sé, si soy E.N.D. porque el no es real, ¿qué pasaría si este soy yo?- preguntó mirando a grey a los ojos. –Porque yo sé que soy un mago de Fairy Tail, pero ya no lo siento.- continuó mientras observaba a Erza. –Y solo deseo ser feliz de nuevo.- terminó de decir mirando a la maga celestial y al pequeño Exceed.

Happy voló lentamente hacia el mago que solía ser su mejor amigo, aterrizó frente a el y tomó unos cuantos pasos estando justo frente a el.

-Yo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento la mirada de E.N.D. se ablandó dando a mostrar los ojo oliva que antes poseía, y que estaban llenos de felicidad e ilusión.

-Happy.- susurró el mago abrazando al pequeño gato azulado llorando desconsoladamente. Los demás magos se le acercaron y lo abrazaron fuertemente mostrándole que sin importar que.

Son magos de Fairy Tail, por lo que siempre serán familia.

 **Este es el final, si quieren una mejor conclusión me avisan en los comentarios, porque puedo publicar otro capítulo como mejor conclusión, si prefieren eso puedo hacerlo jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Saludos**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
